Slashblade Conqures
by dragondrawer
Summary: A boy who acidentally gets mutated and becomes a hero. i going to rewrite this one!


**Slashblade Conquers**

**by:dragon drawer**

* * *

"My name is Mat and I am a normal boy but some call me abnormal as well as freak and weirdo, why do they have to make fun of me why? What is wrong with me that they have to make fun of me why? Well I asked my father the same questions he told me that it's not me that has the problem it's them they have the problem, he told me that they make fun of me for kicks for fun to make them feel big and mighty he also told me that they used to make fun of mother and himself when they were younger. Tomorrow was bring your son or daughter to work and dad was going to bring me to his radioactive chemicals testing lab well he brought me there he told me never ever actually go into the lab just to go through the tour of the lab unless he told me to go in the lab. Well I went through the tour of the lab it was very interesting to see all of the people working in the lab testing the chemicals. Even though I had no idea what was going on for I wasn't very smart but still. 

I remembered what happened next very clearly I had forgotten what my father had said and had gone into the experiment room on accident. When I had walked in they where working on a body with some wires I heard another worker say "one radioactive shockwave coming up" there was a bright flash of light and what looked like to be a wave of electricity coming toward me it right in the head. I hated the pain,I could not bare the pain it was mostly in my head and it was terrible! The last thing I remember was falling on the floor and my dad kneeling over me saying "its ok were taking you to the hospital and they'll fix you right up, ok just hold on," that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

When I came to I was in the hospital on a bed, no broken bones at least I don't think so, a headache but other than that I was feeling peachy. That's when the nurse came in with my food "oh good you're up and just in time for breakfast" she placed the food on the cart thing and scooted it up close so I could eat it she left my room and I started to eat. After I had finished eating I took a look around I knew where I was but I didn't know what happened to me, I remember being at the chemical plant but after that it was all a blank. Another nurse came in to check the patient next to me, "hey what's today's date" I asked her, she said it was 6/11/01 it was the day after I went to dads work I asked her to call my dad and get him here.

3 months after the accident I turned 16; I had the most awesome birthday party. As the days passed by, I noticed that I was becoming more and more intelligent in everything I did I noticed my grades becoming better and I noticed math was becoming easier and I noticed the technology was becoming most interesting. Woke up the next morning feeling smarter than ever. I turned on the television to watch the news to see what was going on in the world; it was the world trade center! The terrorist had knocked them down! It was horrible seeing those towers falling! That day I made a decision to use my knowledge to build a suit of armor, the suit of armor was going to be used to help people but where was I going to get the parts then an idea hit me! The dump I was going to use the parts from the dump all I had to do was to clean the parts off and it might work and I could even build the suit at the dump where no one would see, I grabbed my bike told dad where I was going on a note and started to pedal toward the dump. I arrived at the dump grabbed some parts and started building. It took me 2 years, it would have been faster but I had trouble with movement system. I had rigged the armor to activate when I said a certain saying but I had to come up with a saying first, that's it! I knew what my saying would be "Slashblade conquers" Why Slashblade because sickle like weapons would come out of these wristbands along with the rest of the armor, I made the armor out of light metal that at the same time was strong enough to withstand any enemy missile. It was time for a test run of the armor "Slashblade conquers" I yelled to activate the armor the metal of the armor covered my body and I blasted off into the orange sunset sky heading towards the war in Iraq. It took me a couple of hours to get to Iraq and when a got there it was just turning daylight I first went to the commander of the army to say that I was here to help with the war he laughed at me and said "what kind of a fool do you take me for how could a robot like you possibly help I then said "slashers" so my scythes could come out I then chopped a hat rack into fours before he could blink his eye. His mouth dropped open in astonishment for how fast I move. He allowed me to help with the war for 7 months after that I rushed back home at light speed now 18. I wanted to see how may father was doing for I was worried about him; all this time with out me must be lonely. I got to the house around 4 o'clock but I knew my father couldn't see me as Slashblade for I knew that I had been on the news a couple of times slashblade sleep is said for my armor to return to it's wristband form I then walked into that old wood door that I remembered from my childhood and found that the house was empty no was home and it looked like no one had been here in ages. I quickly ran out the door to see if he could be at the store or at his work, he wasn't at the store so I went to look at his work after talking to a few of his work mates I had found out that he had died a month ago in a chemical accident they then apologized I felt so bad learning that my father was dead it was the most terrible day of my life then I heard my fathers voice inside my head it said to "never give up even if the odds where against you". And I knew what he was talking about he was talking about Slashblade and how I should go on with saving lives. So I decided to take his word and never give up, no mater what happens. But who could I save every one didn't need saving then I had a brilliant idea I would join the police department as Slashblade and help them save people it was brilliant. "Slashblade conquers" I yelled, I then blasted off the ground toward the police department at the speed of sound, booms from me were reported at many places. I landed in the concrete parking lot of the police department and walked into the door all of the police men froze in there places just staring at me, they then pulled out their guns and said "put your hands in the air" afraid I put my hand in the air that's when the captain walked out of his back room and said "put down your guns you idiots can't you see it's Slashblade," they slowly put down their guns, I then said "hi I'd like to join with you guys if you don't mind me joining" the said of course we don't mind you joining but well have to run some test on you first they ran some test I passed every one of them I probably would have failed if I wasn't Slashblade. After going to sleep (as Slashblade) in the police department waking up the next morning ready to go but some jobs are slow to start so to pass the time we played cards as I charged up Slashblade power recourses so I wouldn't run out of power.

That's when we got a call it was a tri robbery which they said was three robberies at once they split us up I went to one and two different teams went to the other two. After those it was pretty much down hill. Except when he attacked know one knows who he is but we do know that he is a maniac and was brilliantly smart and it was reported that a machine was seen in town we went to investigate. It was a robot; a robot was attacking the city! He was driving the robot we really don't know his name so we call him manic. One of the officers called out to him "manic what the heck do you think you are doing with that robot." "Try to destroy your city of course and this time none of you police men can stop me." "Want to bet on that" I called out starting to soar toward the control center of his huge robot. "Yes I would like to bet on that as I suck out your power core Slashblade" "I'd like to see you try manic." "All right then lets begin" manic yelled. All of a sudden a hose came out of the robot and started chasing me it was trying to get my power core, if it got my power core the armor would power down and I would turn back into a 19 year old kid and the police department doesn't hire any one under 20 at least not where I live. I couldn't let them see me young, and it would destroy my secret identity I had to keep away for that hose no matter what. The hose was getting closer to me and I was having trouble staying away from it. I had to do something that's when I got an idea I was going to try to chop it in half, "scythes" I said to have my scythes come out so I can chop it in half. I threw my arm down real hard in order to chop it in half. My arm hit it with a clang it took a while to crack for the metal he was using seemed to be copper maybe even iron but whatever it was, it was pretty strong. I had destroyed the hose, now how was I going to get manic out of that machine? That's it! I knew how I was going to get him out I was going to try something totally new I was going to blast the machines glass command center with a cannon that I only use in an emergency. "Slash blaster!" I said to activate the cannon, a cannon emerged from my back I aligned my self to the glass of the command center of the robot and took my shot. It hit the glass straight on and cracked it but it wasn't fully destroyed maybe if I tried a more powerful blast at the glass I charged the cannon once more longer this time for a more power shot aimed myself once more and took my second shot it once again hit the glass and the glass broke revealing the man inside, I slowly approached manic who was apparently knocked which would explain why the robot wasn't fighting back when I was shooting turns out the arm was his arm all his blood had spilled out causing him to pass out. I started to take manic out he was still alive just unconscious that's when I heard a beep, beep, beep, it was my power core it was running out of power I had to get power really soon. I set manic down and that's when my power core ran out my armor started to deactivate I was a kid again the cops saw me for who I really was, "your Slashblade but your just a kid how old are you" Billy a fellow cop asked me "19" I answered. "But your to young to be a cop let alone being as smart as you are I'm sorry but we will have to tell the caption about this and see what he says about this." Said John another cop. Well they brought me to the police department and called an ambulance for manic at the hospital they found out his real name and all his other files his real name was Eric Macaw a 30 year old genius who supposedly disappeared 15 years ago when he was fired from his job at Nasa building robots of coarse. Meanwhile back at the police department I was being yelled at by the caption. "You tried to become a police officer at 19 and in a suit of armor to make us think you where a robot I have never felt so violated ever, but you did help us catch manic, I mean Eric from destroying the city and we are very thankful from now on the age people can join is 17 welcome to the police department uhhhh? Buy the way what is your name?" "Mat sir", "welcome to the police department Mat and Slashblade we hope you will continue to help us from now on." "Oh I will sir no matter what the odds are I will never give up."

(20 years later). "The police station is still standing and now it has a catch fraise no mater what the odds we will never give up. There is also a statue out side a statue of me and under the statue there is a plaque with all the names of all the police officers including mine, (with a slash /.) and Slashblades I have long passed away into heaven it is a wonderful place and I was told that I might go back to save the world one more time but that's another story."

* * *

Hope you like sorry for my puncutation please review no flames  



End file.
